Fake Sickness
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Siapapun tak suka dibohongi, termasuk Sungmin. Ia dipermainkan dengan alasan yang menurut Sungmin tak masuk akal dan tak dapat diterima. Hampir 2 bulan merawat Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Tapi ternyata? WTH!/KyuMin/YAOI/TYPOs/DLDR/RCL yang banyaakk :3


**Fake Sickness**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**The character belong to God and They're parents. But this story belong to me.**

**Oneshoot, BL, BoyXBoy.**

_**Siapapun tak suka dibohongi, termasuk Sungmin. Ia dipermainkan dengan alasan yang menurut Sungmin tak masuk akal dan tak dapat diterima. 2 bulan merawat Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Tapi ternyata? WTH!**_

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat matanya menatap punggung seorang pria yang duduk tenang diatas kursi roda sambil menonton acara Televisi. Sungmin tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju kearah dapur dan membuatkan susu vanilla untuk orang itu.

Sembari mengaduk susu buatannya, matanya terus menatap focus kearah pria didepannya yang sepertinya sudah mulai merasa bosan karena ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Kebiasaan saat ia ingin berbalik atau bahkan menjalankan kursi rodanya.

"Sungminie? Kau kah itu?" Tanya pria itu saat merasakan seorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sungmin tertawa kecil, kemudian meletakkan susu buatannya diatas meja dan membalikkan kursi roda orang itu, membuat wajah tampannya kini menghadap kearah Sungmin, rambut coklat gelapnya dan hidungnya yang mancung, ia sangat menyukai wajah pria didepannya ini.

"Hm~ sudah saatnya kau meminum susumu, hm? Ini baik untuk kakimu~" ucap Sungmin dengan senyumannya, seperti biasa. Meneduhkan hati sosok yang hanya mampu duduk lemah diatas kursi rodanya.

Terkadang, pria itu juga berpikir, tidakkah Sungmin lelah menjaganya selama 1 bulan terakhir ini? Tidakkah Sungmin jijik menjaganya? Tidakkah Sungmin mengeluh menjaga dia yang hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya saja? Sementara ia hanya bisa duduk lemas diatas kursi roda dengan kaki yang belum bisa berfungsi seperti dulu?

Relakah Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya untuk menjaganya? Bahkan hampir melewati kuliahnya selama ini.

"Hei~ apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sosok itu tersentak terkejut, ia kemdian menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum miring. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum susu yang dibuat oleh Sungmin tadi.

Suara 'Tak' terdengar saat sosok dengan pakaian biru muda itu meletakkan gelas susunya diatas meja. Susu penguat tulang dengan kalsium yang diatas rata-rata. Dipesan langsung dari China. Minuman sehari-harinya sejak saat itu.

"Ming~"

"Hum?"

"Kau tau? Terkadang aku lelah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini"

"Apa?" Sungmin menoleh reflek saat mednengar nada frustasi dari sana. Matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok didepannya memukul-mukul kakinya keras.

"KYU! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan itu!"

Sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu tak menggubriskan Sungmin, ia tetap memukul kainya dengan keras. Semua terasa mati rasa. Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya saat ini. Bahkan mungkin saat ia menyayat kakinya tak akan terasa, semua terasa hambar…ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Ia membenci keadaannya yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Dengan sigap ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan untuk pria yang sebenarnya ia sukai itu.

Ya, Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana bisa, perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya, bersamaan saat ia merawat Kyuhyun selama 1 bulan ini. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kejadian itu menimpa Kyuhyun, sehingga membuat kaki Kyuhyun mengalami masalah dan akhirnya harus menggunakan kursi roda karena Kyuhyun mengaku bahwa ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya bergerak.

Dokter pun saat itu mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban sampai kaki Kyuhyun sembuh total. Sungmin selalu berdoa, berdoa pada Tuhan agar Kyuhyun diberi kesembuhan dan kembali mampu melakukan semua kegiatannya.

Apalagi Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang bisa dikatakan besar..

**~OoOoO~**

_Saat itu Sungmin akan berangkat menuju kampusnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi sehingga jalanan seoul masih terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa truk besar yang melintas dan beberapa mobil juga motor yang melintas. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, suasana musim gugur sudah terasa pagi ini. Angin berhembus sangat kencang saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari apartemennya._

_Sungmin memutuskan tinggal di apartemen karena orangtuanya sedang berada di Jepang, menjalankan beberapa anak perusahan mereka yang sepertinya mengalami beberapa masalah sehingga rumah mewahnya hanya ditempati oleh beberapa maid dan security kepercayaan keluarga mereka._

_Sungmin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, kemudian menjalankan mobil sport hitamnya dengan lambat. Ia masih ingin menikmati jalanan Seoul yang sangat jarang terlihat sesepi ini. Mungkin karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi._

_Drrrtt…Drrtt_

_Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dalam saku celananya, dengan masih focus kearah depan, ia mencoba mengambilnya namun sempat terjatuh karena tangannya terasa licin._

"_Ah! Sial~!"_

_Sungmin menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, merasa tak ada mobil ataupun motor didepannya, ia menatap kebawah, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan meraih ponselnya, sampai ia merasakan menabrak seseorang dan semuanya terasa berat untuk Sungmin._

**~OoOoO~**

"_Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?!"_

_Dokter dengan kacamata itu menoleh kearah samping, kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya._

"_Anda keluarga pasien?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang sudah memeriksa sosok itu didalam. Sampai ia merasakan dunia runtuh menimpanya dan rasa bersalah yang semakin kuat._

"_Kakinya mendapatkan masalah yang fatal. Kami belum bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Selain itu semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dia tak akan bisa berjalan."_

_Dan sejak itu, Sungmin memutuska merawat Kyuhyun dan mencari jam kuliah saat malam hari. Disaat Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya._

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disamping kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menekan angka 1.

'_Sungminie?'_

"Dia sudah tidur…kaubisa menjemputku sekarang"

'_huh? Baiklah~'_

Sambungan telepon itu terhenti. Sungmin kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan,ia harus kuliah sekarang. Ia selalu berangkat kuliah jika Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pukul setengah 9 malam. Dan ia akan kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun pukul 2 pagi.

Hah~ ia harus kuat! Ia harus membuat Kyuhyun sembuh! Harus!

Sembari menunggu seseorang yang memang selalu menjemputnya jika ia ingin berangkat kuliah, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar tamu, kamar yang selama 1 bulan terakhir ia tempati. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Kemudian mengganti baju dan mengambil beberapa barang kuliahnya.

Sungmin menatap dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya memang terlihat lebih segar, dibanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang tadi. Tampak pucat dan kelelahan. Haah~~

Sungmin segera tersenyum, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebentar dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun dalam keadaan gelap dan terkunci rapat.

Setiap malam ia sudah menyiapkan air mineral dan beberapa snack yang sengaja ia letakkan di kamar Kyuhyun. Mengantisipasi nanti jikalau Kyuhyun haus atau bahkan lapar.

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil sport hitam itu perlahan. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi penumpang itu. Sementara disampingnya sosok sempurna itu terus saja memperhatikan Sungmin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap manic mata indah itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke samping kanan, guna melihat lebih jelas wajah pria disampingnya ini.

"Berhentilah.."

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah, Hyung~ kau bisa mencarikan suster untuknya. Kau harusnya tak—"

"—Aku tak bisa~" Sungmin berucap lemah, memotong pembicaraan pria didepannya. Dan ia menyadari tubuh pria didepannya menegang dan melemas seketika. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Wae?"

"Aku menyukainya, Siwon-ah~"

Pria bernama Siwon itu memejamkan matanya, sudah menduga pasti sosok Hyung yang sebenarnya ia sukai itu malah menyukai Kyuhyun. Orang yang mampu membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya. Siwon sudah terlambat, ia sudah mewanti-wanti Sungmin sejak dulu agar Hyungnya berhenti merawat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Sungmin katakan.

"Baiklah..lupakan saja. Kita berangkat sekarang, hm?"

"Nde"

"Hyung~"

"Ya?"

"Seandainya ia menyakitimu, datanglah padaku, Hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mobil itu melaju pelan dijalanan malam Seoul, mengabaikan salah satu sosok yang menggeram kesal sembari meremas gumpalan tangannya sendiri.

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin kembali membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, ia menguap kecil kemudian menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya berjengit pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan TV yang menampilkan berita tentang cuaca besok. Sungmin melirik jam dinding, sudah jam setengah 3 pagi. Kenapa Kyuhyun diam diluar? Tanpa menggunakan jaket. Walaupun dalam ruangan, bagaimanapun tubuh Kyuhyun masih lemah.

"Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dengan pelan Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa disamping kursi roda Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur, hm?"

"Aku menunggumu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa teriris pelan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kursi rodanya kemudian mematikan TVnya.

"Ayo tidur. Tidurlah dikamarku malam ini, Ming~"

Sungmin terdiam, tenggorokkannya tercekat karena kebahagiaan yang lebih. Dengan senyuman lebar ia mengangguk, membiarkan tas hitamnya berada diatas sofa dan mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

**~OoOoO~**

"Mingh~"

"Hum?"

"Terimakasih dan maaf"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengitip wajah Kyuhyun dari bawah. Sejak mereka sudah berbaring diatas ranjang ini, Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menerima itu, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sehingga ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih untuk menjagaku selama ini. Dan maaf karena merepotkanmu selama ini"

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam dada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan menikmati elusan tangan besar Kyuhyun pada punggungnya.

**~OoOoO~**

Benang-benang emas kini mulai memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, membuat salah seorang disana melenguh pelan dan mengucek matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun, berjalan perlahan menuju kearah dapur. Membuatkan beberapa sarapan sehat dan susu berkalsium tinggi —seperti biasa— untuk Kyuhyun.

Mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menunggunya semalam membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Senyumannya selalu terlihat bahagia kala mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun berucap bahwa ia menunggunya sepulang kuliah saat itu.

'TAK'

Sungmin memotong wortel dengan kencang—tak sengaja— saat ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang bersusah payah untuk hanya sekedar berpindah dari kursi roda menuju ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu kemarin? Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya ia bergerak turun dari ranjang? Dan membuka pintu? Melewati beberapa guci dengan kursi rodanya?

apalagi—

"Ming? Kau melamun?"

Hanya perasaannya, atau semua memang terasa lebih aneh belakangan ini?

Sungmin mengernyit pelan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya kala melihat Kyuhyun yang kini mendekatinya dengan kursi roda.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke taman?"

"sepertinya menarik"

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin baru saja melepaskan sprey di kamar Kyuhyun. Ia berencana membersihkan seisi apartemen hari ini. Setelah itu ia akan membawa Kyuhyun ke taman dekat apartemen, sekalian me-refreshingkan Kyuhyun agar pria itu tak bosan berada dalam kamar terus. Sungmin tersenyum, sembari membawa beberapa bedcover ditangannya, Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat mencuci.

Saat melewati kamar Kyuhyun yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, ia melihat salah seorang sosok yang berdiri menghadap kearah jendela. Sungmin terdiam saat ia sudah melewati pintu itu. Alisnya mengernyit. Siapa yang berdiri disana? Jangan-jangan—

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuang bedcover yang ia bawa dan mendobrak pintu Kyuhyun keras. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya terdiam sambil memegang psp berjengit terkejut. Ia menoleh reflek kearah Sungmin dan menyernyit melihat Sungmin yang berlari menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Ming? Ada apa dengan—"

"Siapa disini tadi?"

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Disini Kyu! Berdiri disini sambil menatap jendela! Apa kau tak melihatnya?!" 

Kyuhyun semakin mengertinykan alisnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin? Ia sejak tadi sudah duduk tenang diatas kursi rodanya. Dan bermain psp. Tak ada orang lain disini. Apalagi Sungmin tahu bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalam apartemennya.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa, Ming…"

"Kau? Apa dia? Aish!"

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Lebih memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tanpa tahu salah satu sosok disana menghembuskan napasnya lega karena Sungmin tak berhasil melihatnya.

'_Hampir saja'_ dengus sosok itu pelan.

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menatap kosong kearah jendela yang memang tersedia di ruang mencuci ini. Alisnya mengernyit saat kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia berani bersumpah! Ia melihat seseorang berdiri didepan jendela kamar Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana panjangnya. Aish! Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah sosok itu mengenakan celana panjang atau bahkan celana pendek. Yang ia tahu, sosok itu berdiri disana, membelakanginya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu. Tentu saja!

Dan hal ganjil terjadi lagi hari ini. Ia ingat, bagaimanapun…kursi roda Kyuhyun tadi terlipat rapi. Dan ia tak melihat Kyuhyun disana. Ia benar-benar tak melihat Kyuhyun disana.

Semuanya benar-benar ganjil! Ia masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu—3 hari sampai hari ini— terasa begitu aneh. Dan Sungmin begitu merasa aneh pada Kyuhyun. Ya, Pria itu sedikit…berubah.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak terkejut, ia menoleh kebekalang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang diatas kursi rodanya sembari menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian melipat tangannya. Dan menatap Sungmin yang sekarang tengah mengambil cucian dari mesin cuci.

"Aku akan menjemurnya diatas, kau ikut?"

"Ya~ setidaknya aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas"

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin mendorong pelan kursi roda Kyuhyun setelah ia sudah sampai pada lantai 21. Atap dari apartemen ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menjemur pakaian mereka disini. Selebihnya, mereka memilih laundry atau bahkan menjemur pakaian mereka di teras apartemen atau balkon apartemen mereka.

Cucian Sungmin berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, alawanya Sungmin benar-benar menolah karena merasa kaki Kyuhyun masih belum kuat dengan beban cucian. Namun Kyuhyun tetap kekeuh membawa cucian itu dipangkuannya dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin menurutinya walau ia merasa was-was dengan keadaan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa masih ada yang menggunakan atap untuk menjemur pakaian" Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar Sungmin. Pria manis kelahiran januari itu tertawa kecil dan meraih cuciannya dan memulai menjemur, setelah membawa Kyuhyun ditempat yang teduh.

"Apa kita akan menunggu semua kering disini?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat berbicara dengan Sungmin, mengingat mereka sedang berada dimana.

"Hum! Mungkin hanya 2 sampai 3 jam saja"

"Astaga~~"

Sungmin tertawa lucu saat mendengar nada frustasi pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas pada sandaran kursi rodanya.

**~OoOoO~**

"Aku baru tau bahwa Seoul bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari atas sini"

"Itu karena kau hanya ada didalam apartemen"

"Yah~ aku tau itu"

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang berbeda mungkin?"

"Ya, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan kaki yang tak berguna"

"Maaf"

"A-Ah? Anni! Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang—"

"Andai saja saat itu aku tak mengambil ponselku"

"Hei~"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Tak apa"

**~OoOoO~**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai diapartemen mereka dengan beberapa bedcover yang sudah mongering. Kembali terjadi adu mulut kecil saat Sungmin tak mau menindih kaki Kyuhyun dengan tumpukan bedcover kering itu. Namun kembali Sungmin menyerah karena Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin meringankan beban Sungmin.

Hati Sungmin terenyuh seketika. Matanya mengerjap bahagia dan bibirnya mengalunkan tawaan bahagia disana. Ya, Sungmin sangat bahagia karena Kyuhyun ingin membantu Sungmin.

Hal kecil..tapi sangat bermakna bagi Sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu susu, hm? Kau diam disini dulu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lebih ingin mengawasi Sungmin yang sudah berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, kemudian memandang kakinya. Ia termenung sebentar, bagaimana jika Sungmin tahu? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sungmin? Apakah pria itu akan meninggalkannya?

Haahh~~

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, memijitnya sebentar dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sembari mengawasi pintu kamarnya kalau-kalau pintu itu terbuka nantinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam kembali, menunduk menatap kakinya yang sudah kembali seperti normal sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Bukan…ia bukan bermaksud membohongi Sungmin, ia hanya ingin…pria manis itu tetap disisinya. Tetap menjaganya dan memeluknya. Baiklah~ kalian boleh berkata bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pengecut. Namun ia sudah memikirkan semuanya, ia akan memberitahu Sungmin segera. Sebelum pria manis itu salah paham.

'_Yah! Sampai saat ini smeuanya benar, Cho!'_

Hanya sebuah harapan kecil, hanya setitik harapan kecil. Namun…jika harapan itu hanya sebuah angan-angan…lalu untuk apa?

**~OoOoO~**

"Aku nanti mungkin akan pulang sangat larut, Kyu…kau tak apa aku tinggal?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara menatap sekitar tamannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tepat kearah Sungmin yang tengah menatap kosong kearah depan sana. Jauh disana. Kyuhyun berdehem, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Bagaimanapun ia tak berhak melarang Sungmin untuk kuliah.

"Apa aku membebani Kuliahmu selama ini. Ming?"

"_Ahni! _

Sungmin langsung menyahut dengan cepat kala gendang telinganya menangkap nada frustasi dan nada bersalah yang berasal dari bibir usil Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikkan kursi roda Kyuhyun dan jongkok didepan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau merepotkanku, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm…._gomawo_"

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah air mancur yang ada didepannya sekarang ini. Sungmin sedang pergi untuk membelikannya beberapa roti karena ia mengaku bahwa ia tengah menahan lapar. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mengingatnya, mengingat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang panic dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kios yang ada tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap kembali kakinya yang tengah ia gerakkan. Rasa bersalah mulai mencuat dari dalam hatinya tatkala mengingat senyuman Sungmin yang selalu dengan tulus ia berikan padanya. Rasanya Kyuhyun sungguh berdosa jika membuat Sungmin begitu terpukul karena Kyuhyun menipunya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kala ia merasakan satu rintik hujan mengenainya. Alisnya berkerut, kapan langit menjadi hitam? Ia bahkan tak menyadarinya sekarang.

"KYU! Ayo pulang! Hujan akan segera turun!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Sungmin berlari kearahnya, berteriak dan mendorong dengan beringas kursi rodanya, sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan katung belanja yang ia bawa. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

**~OoOoO~**

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu malam ini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan pspnya hanya menoleh sebentar dan membalas dengan deheman tak jelas yang membuat bibir Sungmin terpout kesal karenanya.

"Hei! Aku serius!"

"Iya, Ming"

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah, kemudian berjalan lemas kearah dapur, "Mau apa?" tanyanya saat merasakan tangannya tercekal dari belakang. Tentu ia tahu siapa pelaku yang mencekal tangannya dengan erat itu.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelam. Ia menarik lembut tangan Sungmin dan mendongak menatap mata kelinci itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang masih menampilkan hujan yang deras. Ia sedikit berpikir, apa ia harus berangkat kuliah malam ini?

"Hei~"

Sungmin terkesiap, dengan pelan ia menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau menutup matamu, hm?"

Sungmin mengernyit, namun ia tak membantah. Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Walaupun dalam hatinya merasa bingung dan gugup yang sangat besar. Ia bsa merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya, terpaan napas Kyuhyun yang beraromakan mint sudah mulai ia rasakan.

Sampai ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya, melumat bibir atasnya lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan. Tak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya sebuah perasaan lembut yang Kyuhyun salurkan.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa napas mereka mulai menipis, ia menarik wajahnya perlahan dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan terengah-engah karenanya. Ia tersenyum, menghapus jejak saliva disudut bibir Sungmin

"Maaf" Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merutuki sikapnya karena tak bisa sabar.

**~OoOoO~**

"Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang, Siwon-ah?"

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan tangan kananya perlahan. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel hitam yang tengah tersambung pada sosok Siwon yang memang selalu menemaninya seandainya ia ingin berangkat ke kampus.

Sejak insiden ciuman tadi, mereka terasa sangat canggung. Kyuhyun yang biasanya berceletuk usil sekarang menjadi diam dan kadang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

'_Ne, Hyung…kau akan kuliah? Sekarang hujannya sangat lebat'_ Sungmin tersenyum saaat mendengar nada khawatir dari Dongsaengnya yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun darinya.

"Hm..aku tak apa, Siwon-ah. Jangan khawatir"

Sungmin mendengar suara desahan berat dari sana. Sebelum Siown berucap 'baiklah' dan sambungan ponselnya sudah terputus.

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin memeluk dirinya saat merasakan angin dingin yang menembus jaket tebal yang sekarang ia gunakan. Kepalanya sesekali menengok kearah jalanan yang lumayan ramai malam ini. Ia mendesah berat, kemudian menatap jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 9 malam, Siwon belum datang juga.

**TIN**

Suara klakson itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, pria manis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum saat melihat Siwon yang tengah keluar dari mobilnya sembari membawa payung berwarna transparan. Ia berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hyung..tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan mobilku" Siwon berucap pelan sembari meraih tangan kanan Sungmin, kemudian mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya. Siwon memeluk pundak Sungmin, kemudian menggiring Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sekali lagi..mengabaikan sosok yang kembali menggenggam erat gelas bening ditangannya.

"Choi Siwon" lirihnya penuh dendam.

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, menatap kearah jam yang baru menujukkan pukul 1 pagi. Setelah memperhatikan Sungmin sejak tadi, ia emmutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya tertidur dengan raut penuh dendam pada sosok Siwon

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang belum mengetahui keadaannya.

'_Kyu?'_

"Hyung.."

'_Ada apa?'_ Kyuhyun bangkit kembali, berjalan menuju kearah jendela dan berdiri disana, memandang hujan yang masih saja lebat sejak tadi sore. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana panjangnya.

"Aku sudah bisa berdiri, Hyung.."

'_AH?! Kau serius?! Sejak kapan kau sudah bisa melakukan hal itu?'_

"Aku sudah bisa berdiri kembali sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Hyung.." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Matanya membulat penuh, tak sengaja melepaskan ponsel yang tengah ia pegang. Tubunya melemas, semuanya terasa bergetar saat melihat seseorang berdiri disana, dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"M-Ming?"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak. Semuanya terasa kabur bagi Sungmin. Entah kenapa matanya mendadak memanas saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan normal menuju kearahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar sempurna, jadi selama ini…Kyuhyun membohonginya?

"Berhenti" Sungmin berujar pelan dan lirih. Sembari melangkah mundur dari Kyuhyun yang terus saja berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ming..dengar-"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pias kearah Sungmin yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah,,sangat bersalah saat melihat Sungmin yang menghapus air matanya.

"Kau—sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Kepalanya mendadak pening saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun membohonginya.

"Ming..dengarkan—"

"CUKUP JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Hati Kyuhyun terasa mencelos saat melihat Sungmin yang semakin beringsut mundur saat ia mendekat. Ia tercekat, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekik keras saat melihat Sungmin yang menghujatnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Maaf"

Sungmin tertawa, tertawa dalam linangan air matanya. Memukul dadanya yang terasa berdesir sakit.

"Jadi selama ini aku dibohongi? Hah! Lucu sekali, kau lucu Lee Sungmin. Selama ini kau dijadikan budak? Dijadikan pembatu oleh orang ini? haha—ya, pembantu..pembantu bodoh yang percaya saja pada orang yang pura-pura lumpuh. Lee Sungmin bodoh..haha! Lee Sungmin hodoh!"

"Ming~"

"Kau—" Sungmin mendongak, menuding Kyuhyun dengan tak sopannya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Menatap bengis kearah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata.

"—Apa kau sengaja menjadikanku budakmu? Sebagai pesuruhmu?"

"Tidak Ming~ kau salah paham. Aku hanya—"

"APA?! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, CHO!"

Sungmin berteriak, berlari menuju kamar tamu dan mengunci pintu itu rapat. Ia memukul dadanya kuat saat ia merasakan denyutan disana semakin sakit. Ia sakit, amat sangat sakit. Hei…bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau dibohongi seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia mengaku bahwa dia sudah sembuh? Bukan berlaga polos dan menyuruhnya membawa ini itu bak pembantu.

Sungmin mendecih keras. Mengabaikan suara gedoran pintu dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari luar. Dengan perasaan kacau ia beranjak, mengambil koper dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya.

Ia akan pergi dari sini…

**~OoOoO~**

_**5 Bulan kemudian..**_

Suasana rumah itu tampak sepi saat Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya disana. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari, berusaha mencari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Lee Sungmin…pria manis itu..Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak bisa melupakan sedetikpun wajah manis itu, senyuman tulus dan tentu saja tawaan kelinci khasnya.

Matanya meredup saat ia mengingat kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu, saat Sungmin meninggalkannya dan hilang entah kemana. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Sungmin sampai ia mengingat pasti Choi Siwon tahu dimana Sungmin berada.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak semudah itu. Ia beberapa kali mendapatkan pukulan keras dari pria betubuh atlestis itu. Sehingga menimbulkan beberapa luka memar pada pipi kananya, atau bahkan bisa kedua pipinya.

Namun belakangan ini Siwon memberitahunya, bahwa Sungmin tinggal didesa terpencil yang ada di Mokpo. Siwon bercerita bahwa Sugmin begitu kecewa dengannya, kecewa dengan sikapnya yang tak mau berterus terang.

Hatinya mendadak terasa tercubit saat melihat bayangan pria manis yang sedang tersenyum sembari menyiram beberapa tanaman yang tumbuh disamping rumahnya.

Mata mereka beradu, sampai ia mendengar suata '_TRAK'_, menandakan bahwa alat yang tengah Sungmin pegang jatuh mengenai reruputan dibawahnya

"Sungminie…."

**~OoOoO~**

"Siwon memberitahuku bahwa kau disini…sejak saat itu"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya, ia melirik wajah Sungmin yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan menata ekspresinya didepan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu tak berbicara, hanya melirik sekilas dan menatap kembali kedepan.

Mereka sekarang berada ditaman kecil di rumah mungil Sungmin dengan pemandangan beberapa kelinci dan anjing Sungmin yang berlarian disana.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, Sungmin-_ah_.."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dari samping wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya semakin manis. Lihat saja keadaannya sekarang, ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih panjang sehingga menutupi sebagian pahanya dan celana pendek berwarna coklat muda. Rambut pirang yang bersinar terkena matahari sore dan bibir pink manis yang masih terkatup erat.

"Ming~"

"—pergi saja kau dari sini. Aku tak butuh semua omong kosongmu"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh saat Sungmin berbicara sekasar dan sedingin itu padanya, mulutnya terbuka, dan memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya kearah Sungmin, "M-Ming?"

"Setelah kau membohongiku sekeji itu, kau datang dan akan berkata bahwa aku salah paham—lagi?" Kyuhyun berani bersumpah! Ia mendengar nada gemetar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat sinar marah dan kebencian dari mata indah Sungmin, "A-Aku.."

'_**SRET'**_

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan membelakangi Sungmin sampai ia merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang dan menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat di tengkuk leher Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin merasa merinding.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu, Ming.."

"Aku tidak—"

"—sshh..cukup dengarkan saja aku sekarang"

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Kyuhyun, sama seperti dulu..saat mereka masih bersama. Ia juga…bisa merasakan detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang tak menentu, entah ia berusaha berbohong atau dengan alasan yang lain.

"Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Duduklah~"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat merasakan Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk lehernya. Kemudian menarik lembut tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana. Tapi kau jangan memotongnya, Ming.."

Sungmin menunduk, mengiyakan dalam hati dan menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Awalnya aku begitu membencimu…aku membencimu karena kau membuat semuanya terasa semakin berat dihidupku—aku berfikir untuk membalas dendam padamu dan menjadikanmu pesuruhku.." Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin semakin erat saat merasakan tangan itu menengang, ia melirik wajah Sungmin. Pucat.

"Namun aku tak bisa memungkiri, kau begitu lembut..penyayang..aku tak bisa balas dendam pada sosokmu yang begitu. Aku tak bisa…— sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku kalah. Aku..mencintaimu"

Mata Sungmin membulat, namun ia mencoba untuk teteap menunduk, tak ingin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Tentang keadaan kakiku, aku sudah bisa berdiri lagi sejak malam itu..malam dimana setelah aku memukul kakiku dengan kencang. Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan mereka saat kau tertidur, menatapmu dari dekat.."

"Aku mengakui, saat itu kau tak salah melihat…yang berdiri didepan jendela itu adalah aku.."

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan amarah. ia dibohongi sejauh itu? Sungmin mencoba berontak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"—KAU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Aku sudah katakan, jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

"APA KATAMU?! SIAL! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU SEJAUH ITU DAN SEKARANG KAU BERKATA BAHWA KAU MENCINTAIKU DAN MENYURUHKU DIAM?!"

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu, Ming~"

Sungmin berdecih, menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya dan menatap bengis kearah Kyuhyun. Seperti déjà vu bagi Kyuhyun. Disaat Sungmin menatapnya tajam dengan linangan air matanya. Itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"_Bullshit_ dengan semua alasanmu, pergi kau dari—"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku takut kau pergi, aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah kau mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bisa berjalan dan berdiri dengan normal. Aku takut kau melepaskanku dan berkata bahwa aku sudah mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri, aku takut kau akan melupakanku dan…Sungguh, aku takut Ming~" Suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih, membuat tangan Sungmin yang tadi menuding pintu keluar rumahnya menjadi turun dengan lemas. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"—Aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku, aku takut kau hanya kasihan padaku..aku takut—kau mencintai Choi Siwon. aku—"

'_**Grep'**_

"M-Ming?"

Sungmin tersenyum diantara linangan air matanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Bodoh! Siwon adalah dongsaengku.."

"A-Apa? Jadi kau—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"A-astaga! Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia, ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengangkatnya, memutarnya dengan pelan membuat pekikan Sungmin terdengar begitu manis ditelinganya. Ia merasa hangat, merasakan tubuh Sungmin begitu menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia menghentikan putarannya, kemudian menurunkan Sungmin. Dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"_Hu'um_..asalkan kau berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi padaku"

"Pasti!"

Mereka tersenyum bersamaan, entah siapa yang memulai duluan, namun bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Diantara angin sore yang berhembus dan suara daun yang berjatuhan. Mereka kembali menyatukan sesuatu yang mereka sebut cinta.

"Saranghaaeeh~~"

"Nadoohh—"

**END!**

**Hyaaa~! 4k+ words! Rekor dengan oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis *party**

**Feelnya ngga dapet yah ? =,=' maapppp. Saya juga merasa ini sangat buruk T0T**

**Ada yang familiar gak sih sama cerita ini. Kalo saya boleh jujur, saya dapet inspirasi ini saat saya menonton film cartoon Spongebob. Tau nggak episode saat Squidward(?) jatuh dari tempat krabby patty itu? Tau gak? =.=. yah itu lah pokoknya. Wkwk xD**

**Gemana-gemana? Ceritanya pasaran yak? *sungkem. Saya gabisa mikir lagi. Jangan minta sequel yah~~**

**Thanks for Reading and,**

**Wanna RCL?**


End file.
